Blotched Out
by AncientMenace
Summary: When a natural disaster causes a life threatening situation for their world, Fairy Tail must come to the rescue as usual. Yet will the panic attacks and slow descent into madness jeopardise their victory?


**Observation**

Once Levy had the guild's attention, only after Gajeel had shouted at them to shut up, she proceeded to present the results of her vigorous studying over the last few days.

"Volcanoes" She wearily stated. Holding her hand out to silence the murmuring guild of Fairy Tail.

"After studying the density and colour of the clouds, it has come to my attention that the cause of those quakes over the last two weeks were the result of multiple volcanoes erupting" Levy finished.

"So what does this mean?" A random voice shouted from the crowd gathered in front of the bar table that Levy was standing on.

"Well..This means that the thick constistancy of the volcanic ashes has blocked the sun," this caused the guild to spout more questions, yet the petite girl continued, "which has not only created complete darkness of the town, the world that is, but if my assumptions are correct..the loss of the sun could result in the freezing of the earth."

At that statement the guild members held each other tight at this horrific information.

It was Gray who shouted out next, "So what if it gets a bit cold, after a few days the clouds will leave and the sun'll come back"

"It's not that simple," Levy intervened, "The time lapse of those clouds to leave is estimated to be a few months, causing the temperature to drop drastically in at least a week"

"Well then we can deal with some cold weather for a few months, no big deal" Gray replied.

Starting to feel angered by Gray's ignorance, Levy decided it was time to lay down the harsh truth.

"The loss of the sun's warmth will lead to temperatures dropping below the normal core body temperature of 35˚C! This could lead to hypothermia, vasoconstriction, liver failure, oh and FREEZING TO DEATH!"

Levy's outburst had stunned the now silent guild, an awkward atmosphere present as the only sound heard was that of Levy's harsh breaths.

"Now, we can either listen to how well you can with-stand the cold Gray, or you could shut up and help us find a way to survive this epidemic." Levy finished as she walked over to Gajeel and requested to be helped back down. The young woman than proceeded to make her way over to a list of necessities needed for their, and the town's survival.

-Lucy-

Lucy slowly made her way home after helping make a plan to survive over the next few months. A meeting with the magic council was held to devise a plan for the world to follow through. Although a course of action was not yet confirmed, citizens were encouraged to purchase extra blankets and clothing, and to install fireplaces. The blonde haired mage tightened her hold on Plue and she stopped at her front door. Sighing to herself, Lucy shuffled into her apartment and sat down at her desk, leaving Plue to find the box of candy she had hidden in her kitchen. Taking out a piece of paper, quill and ink, Lucy started etching on the paper, _Day 1_, only to stop and close her eyes, recalling the look on Happy's face when Levy informed them of their fate for the next few months. Slowly rubbing her temples, Lucy admitted she had that same look of utter despair written on her face when the guild found out about this...whatever this was.

Lucy continued to scribble down on the paper, re-telling the events that had transpired earlier that day. Finishing off her first log, Lucy placed the piece of paper inside her first draw, if she was possibly going to freeze to death she would want any survivors to later read it and understand what had happened to her, or she would survive and turn it into a compelling novel. The Mage was confused as to what to do now though, as her landlady had told her that she had no need in paying her rent, and that she was only hoping that 'together they could focus on surviving the on coming freeze'. So going on a mission was unnecessary. Perhaps taking a warm bath would ease her troubles, if only for a few moments. Finally deciding to take the bath, Lucy gathered her fresh clothes and a towel together, only to drop them and stagger over to her table again. Anxiety took over Lucy as she ripped a new piece of paper out and hurriedly scribbled down necessities she would need in order to prevent her certain death. Heat packs, matches, blankets and other warming objects were jotted down. Tears started to blotch the fresh ink as Lucy's breathing hitched, gulping in much needed air.

It was the unmistakable sound of "pun!" that caused the dropping of the now blunt tipped feather, threatening to snap in half from the force of her earlier grip.

Sinking to her knees Lucy balled herself up and counted to ten, a commonly used trick she used back when her father scolded her for being disobedient. Plue's attempt at consoling it's master consisted of lightly patting her in the back and sadly moaning "puun pun" before waddling over to her pile of forgotten clothes and pushing them towards the balled up girl. Noticing the pile now in front of her, Lucy proceeded to give her self a quick pat to her face and apologised profusely that her spirit had to witness that. Plue merely quivered as usual and let out one more "puuun" before returning to the spirit world in a golden poof.

Lucy hastily wiped her tears and made her way towards the bathroom for a now _very_ much needed bath.

-Levy-

Levy wandered back and forth inside her room. Books surrounded her, opened to catastrophic phenomenons throughout history, as well as natural disasters and how to survive them. Yet nothing in these books gave Levy the answer she was looking for, and she momentarily felt betrayed by the novels she had dedicated her life to over the years. Huffing in annoyance, Levy tied up her unruly hair and grabbed her bag of jewels. She knew exactly where to go when she was feeling distressed or unsure of what to do, the bookstore. A typical place for her to head to, but Levy was hoping she could find some life saving answer to this problematic situation.

The ringing of the bell against the door and the frail voice of "Ahhh welcome Levy" were ignored as she made her way to the non fiction area. Tracing her fingers along the dusty spines of the thick books, Levy's dainty finger stopped its course at a dark purple book, it's spine reading '_Glacial Epoch_'. Gaining Levy's interest, the blue haired girl pulled the intriguing book out from between the confines of other heavy books. Struggling under the weight of the book, Levy hauled it onto the floor and knelt down over it, immediately turning to its index, her eyes widening at the list of contents. Had she found an answer?

TBC

_Hey guys, so I've decided to start a multi-chapter story. I would really appreciate any reviews or suggestions for what could happen next, many minds are greater than one! I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I just get so excited to publish a new story for you to read :) I have the ideas for the next chapter, but any recommendations of what I should include next would be helpful. Ah yes, the disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the brilliant master mind of Hiro Mashima!_


End file.
